


a love like ours doesn’t come around often

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically, Bellarke, F/M, I mean?, bellamy and clarke are married in the future, gabriel ships bellarke, hope tells everyone what the future is like, obviously, post 6x13, self reflection, some hearts are broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: In the midst of losing his sister to the Anomaly, Diyoza’s child Hope tells Bellamy that Clarke is his future wife.Not only would his mind spiral into a frenzy of wondering what to do about saving Octavia, but now his heart was placed on his sleeve with feelings he’s forced to confront about a girl he’s always loved.





	a love like ours doesn’t come around often

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a mess. 
> 
> However! It’s an idea that I absolutely adore and saw on tumblr for so long and I couldn’t resist. I hope you enjoy what my brain came up with, as more hiatus writing continues! sending my love to everyoneee <3

“_I remember when you were all mine_  
_Watched you changing in front of my eyes_  
_What can I say?_  
_Now that I'm not the fire in the cold_  
_Now that I'm not the hand that you hold_  
_As you're walking away_  
_Will you call me to tell me you're alright?_”

**JAMES ARTHUR — SAFE INSIDE **

“_Octavia_!” Bellamy shouts, his voice was broken, cracked and full of emotions. He couldn’t grasp onto how he felt, because everything had happened so fast. He tries to look past his blurry vision, precaution to any movement in the trees to where his little sister might reappear in front of him. 

He tries to call out her name again, one last effort. Because she couldn’t be gone? Not when he had her in his arms, her blood on his hands soaking into his memory like _he_ was the one that killed her—could it even be possible? Did _he_—

Bellamy shook his head at the thought because there was no reasonable explanation for this. He couldn’t even begin to understand, yet instead of tears, his vision was now clouded by the green fog that surrounded Gabriel’s settlement.

The anomaly, it has to be. 

He curses under his breath, taking a moment to lean forward and brace his hands on his knees. His mind is in a fog of it’s own, as he’s afraid to think the worst but the silence around him was making his ears pound. It was like he couldn’t think of anything else, feel anything else other than the warmth against his fingers—the stickiness of his sister’s blood on his hands, a reminder that he had catched her as she fell. 

A reminder that Bellamy caught his sister as Hope put a knife through her chest to kill her. It makes his blood boil, and as soon as he remembers who caused all of this—he strides back into Gabriel’s tent and has an immediate impulse to grab Hope by the collar of her jacket (making it difficult for Gabriel to hold her back in their original position) and he doesn’t hesitate to get in her face. 

They stare at eachother, intense eyes and harsh breathing. 

How could he stay calm? This woman took away his sister. Bellamy was finally seeing the bigger picture, accepting that his sister wanted to change. _For him_. He keeps repeating what he told her in the castle, that he knows they would always work side by side: like they were _meant to be_. Brother and sister, two people reconnecting after years of distance and misunderstanding—because Bellamy may never forgive her for the harm she’s caused to his friends or himself—but he can’t forget how destroyed he felt when Octavia poured her real feelings into him and he said nothing. 

_Nothing_. 

Nothing to ease her broken heart because he knows her triggers that make her spiral, to make her believe his claim that he still thinks of her as a sister. As his family. 

“What did you do to her?” He doesn’t yell, but raises his voice. His hand is clenched into her jacket, “Where’s Octavia?” 

Hope tries to surrender her hands up in the air, but Gabriel is already trying to pull her back _and_ away from Bellamy. 

Although, that doesn’t stop him. The wind has calmed, the roof isn’t shaking with pressure, so it was time to speak. 

It was time for answers, and Gabriel couldn’t stand in the way, not when Bellamy needed to _know_. So, he tilts his head to the side to acknowledge Gabriel and narrows his gaze. 

“So you get your answers on how the anomaly works, and I can’t ask the girl how my sister vanished into thin air?” It leaves him breathless, the realization of his own words. 

It wasn’t his original intention to snap at someone who’s trying to de-escalate the problem, but Bellamy scowled as his voice remained sharp to get his point across.

If he thinks harder about Octavia being gone, he’s going to snap and lose his control. (He might need to apologize to Gabriel if he should need his help to get into the anomaly) But, it was a question for later. 

A conversation for _after_ he talks to Hope and gets his answers. 

Hope stares in awe, her voice small and slightly confused herself. (It makes Bellamy loosen his grip, noticing how his knuckles were turning white) 

“I had to do it, and you don’t understand why I _needed_—” She paused when Bellamy shakes his head in obvious disagreement. Would could he even do? To a stranger, nonetheless. Her nerves visibly get stronger as she kept her answers short. “It was a mutual agreement.” 

He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad. 

Bellamy’s brows raise in suspicion, and he lets curiosity take over him as he lets go of the girl and takes a few steps back until he’s standing next to Echo. 

“You put a knife through my sister’s chest as she whispered in your ear.” He reminds them both and Echo quickly grips onto his bicep as soon as she recognized his tone of voice. “You spoke to her like you knew her, that’s what I don’t understand,” Bellamy pauses to shake himself free of Echo’s grasp and steps closer to taunt the stranger, a girl who grew from a fetus in Diyoza’s body. 

A concept he still couldn’t wrap his head around. 

He adds on, “I _don’t_ understand any of this.” his jaw tight as an attempt to stay calm under his surge of rage. “Because you took her away, you obviously knew what the anomaly would do to her, and what—_no_, who the hell—“ His inner turmoil getting the best of him, not knowing what to say or do to point the blame on Hope. 

Bellamy didn’t know his voice was raising with almost every word, until Echo pulled his arm back abruptly causing his mouth to shut and his throat burned with strain and emotion. 

“_Stop_.” Echo warns him, and her fingers wrap tightly around his wrist. Usually it would help him, but he felt nothing to her gentle words. He didn’t have the patience to reflect on his actions, not when Octavia is the only thing on his mind. He needs to save her. “You can’t scream at her, and it’s not helping your case in finding out what she knows.” 

“I think I’m justified,” Bellamy doesn’t acknowledge the snark in his voice, or how disinterested he truly was in continuing the conversation. Echo gives him a glare, one that tells him that she doesn’t want to fight right now. “She seems to know what happened to my sister.” 

They were in their own bubble, an escape from the reality of Octavia going missing and a stranger who walked into the room like he _should’ve_ known who she was. However, for Bellamy, it felt wrong. He couldn’t focus on the comfort Echo was trying to provide, because its so new for her _and_ so new for him to be on the receiving end. 

“You think she’s going to tell you what happened to Octavia if you corner her for answers? She’s scared of this, Bellamy.” 

“_Scared_?” Bellamy emphasizes, eyes going wide when he realizes how Echo is trying to argue on behalf of the girl who had no reaction to her actions. It was his own sister that was the topic of discussion, “Echo, you don’t think I’m terrified for the chance that Octavia is gone forever? Her blood is on my hands right now, and for all I know—“ 

A single pause through gritted teeth as it hits him, “Octavia could be dead and she was in my arms.” as Bellamy pulls his arm back and leans closer to match Echo’s soft gaze. He knows she wants to be there for him, and he appreciates it, but not when she’s siding with another person. _Not when she’s not on his side_. 

“She was in _my_ arms.” Bellamy repeats through blurry vision. Somehow, now he knows he won their argument. It meant something, his despair was real. 

That’s when Echo seems to understand him, as she steps backwards and sighs deeply. It was her sign of acceptance for him, and Bellamy rubbed his face with his hands to give him something else to feel—his nerves were tingling, mind racing with endless possibilities and questions to ask Gabriel. 

He turns around to face Hope, who was talking to Gabriel in a hushed voice and decided to raise his own to get involved. 

“You have explaining to do,” Bellamy’s hands fall to his sides, a silent agreement to Echo’s words as he knows his anger won’t fix anything. Hope freezes in her conversation with Gabriel, and turns to look at Bellamy with raised brows. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that since I found my way here, Bellamy.” Her voice was small and strangely confident, lost in a world she doesn’t know. 

Wait, she knew his name?

”You know me?” He whispered in awe, not being able to speak any louder. It shook him, “How?” 

“If I know Octavia,” Hope explained and her gaze switched to everyone in the room. “Then I know her brother.” 

It was like Bellamy’s world, everything he’s ever known, it comes crashing down on his shoulders. Every weight, regret, bit of hope, curious thought about the future...it becomes a burden in that instant. 

Gabriel’s eyes go wide, “So you’re from the future? The anomaly—“ His mind is running miles, Bellamy could tell. “How does it work?” 

Hope picks up the dagger that fell to the floor, (The one with Octavia’s blood) and Bellamy can’t control the gasp that passed from his lips. It reminded him of what he just lost. 

“To start off,” Hope began while putting the dagger back in a jacket pocket, eyes never leaving Bellamy’s. “Octavia knew this would happen to her.” 

Bellamy voice is shaky when he replied a simple, “How?” and he takes a moment to think about what she told him in the cave. He didn’t think it made sense then but now he could understand, “She said the anomaly spit her out and Diyoza was the only one who got stuck inside.” 

Hope nods, almost eagerly. She was just glad that she wasn’t being yelled at for answers, “It wasn’t her time yet. That’s why she tried her best to redeem herself ahead of her calling, and she—“ One look at her brother, at Bellamy who’s so distraught and confused with the entirety of things and she finished: “She was successful.” 

“Her calling?” Gabriel questioned, head tilted to the side as something seems to click in his mind. He’s quick to scramble to his notes, multiple notebooks filled with theories and findings about the anomaly. “How is that possible? She was the first person who escaped the anomaly.” 

“It’s not an escape, Gabriel.” The name calling was new to all of them, and Bellamy flinched a little. “It’s a place where you could get redeemed for your sins. It makes you fight your demons head on, and move forward in life.” 

“How did Diyoza get the symbols on her arm?” Gabriel asked urgently. “She said that she _had_ to go inside the anomaly because it was calling her.” 

“Wait.” Bellamy interrupts before either of them speak, as soon as Hope walks over to Gabriel because being on the sidelines for a conversation he should be involved in, was something that didn’t sit right with him. _He had to ask questions_. “If anything you have to say will help me find my sister, it’s something to be discussed with all of us.”

”Well, okay then.” Hope’s tone was surprised, and Bellamy didn’t know why but he watches as she intertwined her own hands together and looks to the ground for a moment. When she looks up at him, her brows instantly furrow together and she glanced at him it felt like she knew something he didn’t. “If you intend on wanting me to share this information with everyone, then I’ll have to wait.”

She finds a seat in the corner of the room at one of Gabriel’s work benches and the room goes silent. Hope leans forward on her knees, staring mindlessly at the three people in front of her. She doesn’t elaborate on the fact that she cut everyone off, that she’s ignoring the people who are desperate to know why she’s here. 

(For Bellamy, it felt like a childish excuse to avoid the explaination of what Hope thought was an harmless green fog that took his sister away) 

He knows that getting angry wouldn’t change anything. It won’t make Hope talk to them, so it makes him start to think the worst. 

What if the anomaly would end up killing them all? Is that why she wanted to speak to everyone else, even those at Sanctum? 

Bellamy couldn’t think of any other reason, deciding to reach out and grab Echo’s hand—her touch was what he sought after in times like these. A reminder of his peaceful side, so he doesn’t lash out. 

His eyes begin to wander, hoping to still his beating heart as the fog begins to clear around them—only for the green to be seen in the shadows of trees in the forest. Maybe, everything would be okay. 

He would find Octavia. 

Hope would explain herself. 

_Maybe_. It’ll all work out. 

Although, a voice startled him to bring him back into his reality. Bellamy’s gaze snaps to Hope, she was calling for him to listen, and he exhales softly. This felt like the first step, he would get his answers finally. 

“Where’s Clarke?” Hope says her name and Bellamy feels as though his skin had burned, causing his hand to immediately pull back from Echo. She only smiles when Bellamy steps closer, and somehow; _this_ version of Bellamy who feels like someone he cared about was being threatened was the scary one. “I’m hoping to see her, as well.” 

“How do you know her? She’s not even here.” Bellamy warned the stubborn girl with a pointed finger. Was Clarke a target for the anomaly? Would she disappear too, just like his sister? 

He couldn’t lose her too, not after losing Octavia. He needs her, he can’t do this without Clarke—_do_ what?—it’s a question he doesn’t want to answer. He would never have the time to explain how he feels, and he’s happy with Echo. 

Echo was comfortable, like a everyday routine. She was there for him always and since, it felt like him and Clarke were so different nowadays, they would never get back to their old relationship so why would he bother? He was convinced that was why felt like a shock when Hope threw her name out casually, and especially directed at him. 

Hope stares at him, catching Bellamy’s gaze without much effort. She huffs out a laugh, “I’m sorry, I just figured you meant you wanted Clarke here since you didn’t want me to explain what I know until _everyone_ knows who I am?” 

Okay, so Clarke wasn’t a target—Bellamy felt relief in that moment—but now it was his turn to be confused about why she was apologizing to him. 

And even though she was the one that misunderstood his words...it felt like Hope needed a reminder of why he was angry. He was staring at the sole cause of his misery, the cause to his problem.

“I just didn’t want to be excluded from a conversation that’s about my sister.” He explained what he originally meant before, the feeling of just wanting to be involved in a solution was so strong. It was the possibility of not knowing if he held his sister for the last time as she _could’ve_ died in his arms, that pierced his moral compass to pieces.

To have manners to act nice, to not grab the knife for revenge and do things he knows he’ll end up regretting—it was getting harder to handle and control. 

“It makes perfect sense.” Hope agreed in a dazed reply, standing to brush her hands off on her pants and joins Bellamy at the desk table. “I just thought you would want your wife to be here too, since Octavia means so much to you.” 

Echo steps forward, “What do you mean?” As if she was answering for him. 

(The room felt _too_ small for a confession of Hope’s scale) 

The room was spinning. 

Bellamy couldn’t see straight, or so he thought. His heart was beating so fast that he heard the rhythm in his ears with every breath. 

_Wife_. 

As in, Bellamy was _married_. At least in Hope’s world, he was. 

With both hands clutched to the table, he can’t stop himself from shaking his head back and forth. He hoped that it was false accusation, no matter how hard he’s trying to accept this. “What did you say?”

“Octavia means so much to you and I just thought...” Hope’s sentence drag out, a look of honest confusion written on her face as she looks to Gabriel for any guidance he could offer in this conversation. When Gabriel shrugs his shoulders, she continued to elaborate. She repeats for the second time and continues to distance herself, “You would want Clarke here with you since she’s your wife so—“

Bellamy cuts her off, hands gesturing to her last few words. “_There_. You said I have a wife? And it’s Clarke?” 

Hope gasps suddenly, hands quickly covering her mouth as if she told a horrible secret. 

“You two—“ She says puzzled, and it starts to make sense for her. “You and her aren’t together.” 

“I’m his girlfriend.” Echo admits, and she doesn’t hide the frown on her face. 

Hope’s eyes bulge, “Echo?” She pauses when the other woman nods sheepishly in her direction. “You’re different in the future, I’m sorry.” 

Gabriel adjusts his stance and his footsteps is all Bellamy allows himself to focus on. “You aren’t with Clarke? I thought that after you revived her, things would—“ 

Bellamy cuts him off in a harsh tone and darts his eyes. “Things would what? _Change_ for me? For her?” It was painful to admit, but he couldn’t imagine a life where he’s happy with Clarke, not when he’s spent endless amount of time hoping, _wishing_ for a future with her. 

He thinks back to Praimfaya, to how he wished on every star that he would wake up in the morning to the blonde asleep next to his pillow—that she would somehow be the light in his world of darkness. He thinks about how he felt when he put the flame in Madi’s head, how it ruined their relationship that he was trying to save. He thought it would’ve been a good thing, to ensure that everyone survived so that him and Clarke could _grow_. 

He thinks of how he felt when Clarke was on the brink of death, when her second chance at survival was ripped away from her and he had to live with knowing she might not come back to him. She fought like he knew she would, but nothing would ever make him forget the feeling of _almost_ losing her for good. 

Just knowing there’s a world where him and Clarke got the happy ending that he knew they deserved together: it made his heart break yet mend at the same time. It was something that was impossible, to experience two such intense feelings at once, but there was a long time where Bellamy thought loving Clarke was impossible. 

But now, it wasn’t. 

She was his wife, in a future he had no idea existed—in a world that connected every hope and dream he’s had. 

To bring him back into the cruel shift of fate, to remind him that his girlfriend was beside him, just as conflicted as he was...it was Hope that spoke up to him. 

(He would’ve laughed at the oxymoron in any other given situation.) 

As if it could ease the tension, “I’m sorry that I said that, I didn’t think it would cause any issues. I know it took you guys a while to get together, but not _this_ long.” 

Gabriel decided to make things worse for him, in Bellamy’s most vulnerable state. 

“I guess I saw things differently too, and for that I’m sorry Bellamy.”

_Great_. Bellamy thought to himself, because not only did he have to worry about his sister’s whereabouts but now he had to bring his feelings for Clarke into the mix. Because, somehow, someway—they end up together—and move past the hurdle of learning how to _just_ live with their heavy hearts. 

Does he love her? 

It wasn’t the question of _if_ he loved her romantically that he ended up asking himself, but if he still did. 

With that in mind, a piece of his heart belongs with Echo when he turns his head to the side and ignores Gabriel’s apology because she’s walking out of the tent. 

Bellamy doesn’t go after her. 

* * *

“Hey,” A voice prompts behind him, and Bellamy doesn’t have the strength to turn around. Both physically and emotionally, he was wrecked. 

With his fleece coat hanging on a tree branch, gaze lost in the outskirts of the forest with silence around him. It’s been a few minutes since Bellamy went off by himself, allowing to let his own mind rest for a little while. 

He had no idea what to think, or who to think about. 

His sister—_still gone_—and the woman he’s always wanted to be with ends up being his wife in the far future. 

Bellamy turns his head, getting a glimpse of whoever was talking to him.

Gabriel.

“Can we talk?” The other man starts to say and Bellamy tries his best to stop from drowning his voice out. “I think you need someone to talk to that isn’t someone you want to kill or happen to date.” His tone was casual, not wanting to scare him off from opening up. 

Love has always been tricky for Bellamy to feel, because he’s always been afraid of losing whoever feels that way about him. 

Gabriel sits cross-legged beside Bellamy and the silence soothes his worry and nerves for a few minutes, but he also doesn’t want it to be awkward. 

Their previous exchange of harsh words and conflict was long gone for the both of them. 

“Talk about what?” As if Bellamy was giving the other man a choice of which topic to discuss. The first one, the fact that the last bit of his family disappeared before his very eyes _after_ he wanted to make amends. Or, the reality that his future could be a time he actually looks forward to. 

Bellamy shrugs to clarify, “Your pick.” 

It couldn’t be a big deal, he had to make sure of it. 

Gabriel cracks a smile, and for some reason, it makes Bellamy more at ease to explain how he feels. He may not be a close friend, but he was trustworthy. 

And he knows he needs someone like that right now. 

“Let’s talk about Clarke.” Four words that make Bellamy shiver, and instead of crying over Octavia: his eyes fill with tears for knowing he had to fix his relationship with Echo, someone who’s been his safe haven—and his first tear falls down his cheek for the thought of loving Clarke the way he’s always wanted to. Gabriel adds on softly like he’s genuinely curious to know, “Do you love her?” 

Bellamy knows why. Because, he was there when he had to revive Clarke when she was dying, when he admitted the feelings that were settled deep into his soul for years in front of him. Both of them also knew that friends don’t say things like he did, not without it meaning so much. 

“Of course I do, she’s my best friend. My partner, the person who would definitely know what to say to me if I told her about my sister.” Bellamy takes a long breath, and wipes at his face. His voice is raspy with a burning throat because it doesn’t seem real, like he shouldn’t be admitting these things out loud. He spent so long trying to keep his feelings to himself. 

“Do you _love_ her?” Gabriel repeats, and Bellamy knows why he says it a second time for a whole other meaning. 

“Are you asking me this because she’s my wife in some crazy world.” A crazy world that could be _possible_, that could be waiting for him. 

“Crazy, huh?” Gabriel tilts his head and tries to sympathize with a man who doesn’t know how to feel. “It’s the world you’re living in.” 

A beat passes. 

Bellamy agreed with a nod of his head to dismiss the truth of what Gabriel is saying to him, and he admits another truth of his own. 

“What happens now?” He says softly in a low voice. He could really use some clarity. 

“You just have to live, Bellamy.” 

Bellamy shakes his head, not wanting to accept that he has a future that’s going to reward him for his hardships. It was something he never thought he’d get after living a life like _his_. 

A future with Clarke. 

“I do love her,” Bellamy admits and looks down to the grass, and the blonde takes over his mind that used to be clouded by his sister only minutes ago. He can’t deny it anymore, not after Hope’s confession. “I always have loved Clarke, and what am I supposed to do now?” 

“Take a page out of my relationship with Josephine.” Gabriel winces at her mention, but continues to be the friend that Bellamy needs in that moment. His love was gone, but he could give someone else the chance to get the ‘forever’ that he craved with Josephine. 

Bellamy cuts him off, “I’m not risking Clarke again, if that’s what you think I’m going to let happen so I could—“ 

Gabriel sets a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder and squeezed, “I already got that talk from you before, I don’t need a repeat.” He paused and watched as Bellamy covers his face with his hands and groans.

To ease him into thinking about the possibility of all of this working out well in the end, Gabriel continued: “You don’t have to lose her to always tell her how you feel. You know I’m right because she’s your wife in the future, and that means something.” 

It meant _everything_. 

No matter how distraught he feels, or how shocked he still may be about his sister—the ends of Bellamy’s lips curl into a smile, and runs a hand through his curly hair—he _has_ Clarke to help him get through this. 

“You know,” Bellamy starts. “I never thought I would live this long, with all of the wars and people I’ve lost.” 

A reminder of the past, of how far he’s come. And how far he still has to go in order to make everything right. 

Gabriel teased, “You aren’t that old.” He grew serious quickly, “But, you are going to live a good life Bellamy. I know you will, and you’re gonna have your sister back and Clarke by your side.” 

Bellamy chuckles, but ends up realizing that Gabriel meant every word he was saying. He’s a man that lived _too_ long in this world, who experienced pain and heartache longer than him—so how could he not believe him?—and he ends up sharing a smile that makes sure Gabriel knows he's grateful. 

“Do you think we’re going to get her back?” His worrisome brotherly instincts come back to talk about Octavia, and he feels a bit guilty for getting distracted with Clarke. 

Even if just for a little while. 

Gabriel sighs, and it’s not a convincing answer for either of them. 

“I’ve done a lot of research over the years, but never this close in figuring out how the anomaly works.” 

“So, that means we need more help?” 

Gabriel begins to stand, claiming that his leg was starting to cramp up. It’s why he responds a minute later, “That would be nice, how does getting Clarke here sound for you?” 

Bellamy feels the flutter in his chest at his name, knowing that he cares so much about the blonde—yet having a list of things he needs to do growing in the back of his mind, like first talking to Echo about everything—and he looks up at Gabriel who’s beginning to walk away. 

He calls out after him, acting like Clarke wasn’t taking over his brain. “I just have to let you know that saying her name won’t make me tell her about any of this.” 

(Bellamy knows that she’s going to have to know about what Hope said, but for right then in that moment—he thinks about what could be doing in Sanctum while he’s so far from her) Was she okay? Was she missing him in any way? 

His perspectives were changed, he had to piece together how to prepare himself for when Hope and Clarke met. 

Bellamy hides his smile with looking to the side, as he’s once again left alone with a few weights lifted from his shoulders. Yet, he knows he’ll be okay. 

With Hope’s words of Octavia working on a resolution to better her life, he knows that once his friends regroup to come up with a plan, it’ll be the start to getting her back. 

* * *

“How’s Octavia?” It was the first question that Clarke asked when she saw Bellamy on the other side of her bedroom door. 

The group had resided in Sanctum, after Hope and Gabriel entered the anomaly to get Octavia back into present time. They were gone for a few days, and Bellamy had never been so happy to see his sister unconscious in someone else’s arms. 

She returned older, almost the same age as him—but she was alive, and smiling way more than she used too—and as she slept in a medical cot the very first night she was back, he was so relieved to find that the mysterious anomaly tattoos were gone and erased from her back. 

“She’s good.” Bellamy kept it simple as talking about his sister wasn’t the only thing he wanted to talk about. Actually, it was the last thing he wanted to talk to Clarke about. “But, I was wondering if we could talk?” 

When she smiles in reply, her lip caught between her teeth because she can’t hide how she’s feeling—Bellamy fights and ignores the urge to cup her face in his hands because it was a sight he adores. (It was so rare for her to do, to show that she’s really happy to see him) 

“Yeah,” Her reply was so instant that she peaks at Madi in the corner of the room _after_ she says it. “I would love to talk.” 

“Good.” Bellamy teased, bouncing on the heels of his feet because he’s so nervous yet excited to talk about anything and everything with her. It wouldn’t be the second time they would talk alone, since she was there to comfort him when Gabriel was telling everyone that the anomaly might not as generous in returning his sister. “Can I take you away for a bit, if that’s okay?” 

Clarke nods, and calls behind her to tell Madi goodbye and closes the door to take Bellamy’s hand that’s already outstretched for her to grab. 

“Is everything alright?” She questioned, feeling suspicious to how fast he was gripping onto her hand. Clarke begins to rant, but her brows raise as they begin to walk down the corridor. “You seem different, not that I’m complaining but—“

”I’m fine,” Bellamy replied, when he really wanted to say that he was told how their story ends together. That he knows she loves him without even saying anything, and if he was honest; he always knew. “I missed you and everything’s been so hectic since we got back.” 

Clarke doesn’t believe him at first, but she always seems to know when he’s acting strange. 

Later, when Bellamy tells her that she ends up being his future wife at the end of the night, they were outside of her door and as she looks up at him with tears in her eyes and a glimmer of hope in his; she _believes_ him this time. 

Neither of them expected to have an enjoyable future, or expect to live this long, _or_ end up being truly happy...but knowing they ended up together, that they found everything they thought they couldn’t _ever_ have in each other....

It was worth waiting for. It was worth building up for years, and Gabriel was right. 

Bellamy lived a good life, and even got married to the person he loved. 

(He’s only reminded of being married to Clarke when she complained that she waited for him to propose for years, and it’s all he hears every year on their anniversary) 

For him, it wasn’t feeling satisfied with how his story ended with Clarke—but how they got _there_. In a story, there’s a beginning, middle and end—and Bellamy knew the events in his life would lead up to having Clarke for the rest of his days. 

And it did. Every _single_ moment from the first time they met. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos or comments to share what you thought of this story, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
